1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a single push button switch construction and more particularly to a switch which is easily activated by a push button, which button remains stationary in two switch positions.
2. Description of Prior Art
Various types of push button switches are known for performing various type switchings in an electrical circuit. The particular switch construction of the present invention is primarily, although not exclusively, for application on vehicles which are powered by small engines, such as snowmobiles, motorcycles, lawnmowers, etc. There is a need for a simple push-button switch which can be easily activated by movement of the thumb only and when pressed will remain locked in a position and provide clear indication to the operator which of its positions that it is presently in. There is also a need for provision of a simple mechanism for effecting this locking and unlocking of the push button. Further, there is a need to provide a switch which is weather proof and which will provide an economical means of indicating the condition position of the switch.